


Night Shift

by Tiger_Lilly13



Series: A Regular Thing [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: Shepard catches her new turian crewmate in an awkward position, but he certainly doesn't mind it. Not one bit.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: A Regular Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983151
Comments: 50
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started another playthrough of the trilogy after completing my last story. And ya'll know what that means. Loads of Garrus smut!!!

The hum of the Normandy soothes her racing mind as the elevator descends to the cargo hold. She would usually complain about the slowness of it, but during the night shift, when most of the crew are asleep and there are no immediate tasks that require her attention, Shepard can lean back and shut her eyes, letting the subtle vibrations tingle her palms that grip the railing.

Garrus had sent her a message saying he had new updates for the Mako to show her, though that was hours ago. She was occupied by the tumultuous reports of Cerberus activity popping up all over the galaxy. One would think that a secret organization such as them would be more subtle, but it seems whoever is heading the group is becoming more aggressive with their agenda. What that agenda is though, she can't say. Not yet, at least.

Shepard hadn't realized how late it was until she had returned to her cabin and saw the ping from her turian crewmate marked, "Urgent". She returned the message with a quick, "On my way," and was headed down to see him now.

Garrus was a night owl, like her, and never finished working until all was perfect on the vehicle he was assigned to. It needed to be with how much she banged it up each time they went planet-side. He always scolds her on how rough she was with "his baby" but Shepard knows he secretly loves getting to fix it up even better than before, until she inevitably wrecks it again. It's actually quite amusing hearing how he huffs in indignation every time she drives off a cliff to get to their destination faster, really getting to test those suspensions. Wrex certainly hates it when she does that.

The elevator lands with a silent hiss, the doors opening and revealing the empty cargo hold. Wrex is asleep in the far left corner near the lockers, snoring like the old krogan he is. The human crew left hours ago to get to their sleeper pods on deck two. She's never been more grateful for a cushy cabin with a giant bed, having had her fair share of cramped sleeping spaces in her years of service. She has paid her dues in that regard.

All is quiet down here, besides the low rumbling of the drive core in the next room down the ramp. She briefly wonders if Tali’Zorah has peeled herself away from the fancy equipment to get some shut eye. They left the Citadel only days ago, and Shepard worries that the quarian will burn herself out too quickly. That girl can give engineer Adams a run for his money on who can work the longest.

Turning to her right, the console next to the Mako has been powered down and the gray plated turian nowhere in sight. Damn, she must have missed him. Oh well, she'll catch him first thing next shift. Which is only in a few hours. Enough time for Shepard to get some much needed rest herself.

Just as she is about to press the button for the lift to take her back up, movement catches her eye from inside the vehicle. She narrows her eyes. Is Garrus working on the interior? Wouldn't surprise her, him still being awake and hard at work. She mentally shakes her head. Maybe _he’s_ the one she should be worried about.

Stepping toward the Mako on the right side, she can see that the door is slightly open, hearing a faint grunting. Damn, he must really be trying to pull on something. Maybe she can help. Shepard stands on a few crates next to the vehicle and peers in.

What she finds sucks the air out of her lungs and her mouth instantly dries.

It's Garrus. In the driver's seat. Naked. Knees spread and one taloned hand going up and down furiously between his legs as the other arm stretches out to grip the headrest of the passenger seat. His head is tilted back and his eyes are squinted shut. His mandibles are lax and his mouth is open, his long, blue tongue occasionally flicking out.

 _Holy shit._ She should look away. She should run back into her cabin and lock the door. Pretend she never saw this…

But she _can't_. She's hypnotized by the fluid movement of his bulging forearm and the look of absolute pleasure on his face. A blush rises to her cheeks, turning them red.

He grits his teeth on a particularly rough tug, letting out the sultriest moan, twinged with rough sub-vocals that she can _feel_ wiggle their way into her core, teasing at her clit. Shepard had always thought his voice was sexy, but hearing him like this is just melting her brain and ruining her panties.

She squeezes her thighs together, watching him as he spreads his legs further. Now she can fully see his three-fingered hand gripping his thick, impressive shaft.

She's never seen a turian penis before. It is the deepest shade of blue, at least eight inches long and curved upward out of what looks like a sheath that has opened and allowed him to extend. There is a rounded bulb at the base, the veins bulging through the skin. The head is pointed, with ridges spiraling along the shaft and Shepard can’t help but to imagine how those ridges would feel inside of her.

She bites her bottom lip with a soft, quiet whimper as he twists his hand on the tip, his hips bucking up into his fist. Her own legs feel wobbly and she has to lean on the door of the Mako for support.

What is he thinking about? A girlfriend back home? A fantasy? Shepard gets the outrageous thought that he is actually thinking about _her_. She'll admit, she was instantly attracted to him the moment she saw the crystal blue eyes on the presidium. Tall, handsome, and a voice that would make even a salarian swoon. If there was such a thing as sex on two legs, he would be it.

Garrus pumps his hand faster and faster, his other hand flying to the base of his cock. Her eyes widen when the bulb begins to swell beneath his grip and he squeezes it, his groans becoming louder and more guttural. Her face is burning hot and she can feel moisture running down her thighs, completely aroused by the spectacle of Garrus masturbating.

With a final grunt, a torrent of white, pearly liquid erupts from the tip of his cock, the shaft pulsing and jumping in his hand. His cum lands on his heaving chest, his growling purr rumbling through the inside of the Mako. Her own pussy clenches at the sight.

He strokes himself lazily, squeezing every last drop of cum out of his cock. With a deep, satisfied groan, he lets go of his still hard shaft to let it lay on his unplated abdomen, his other hand still gripping tightly onto his swollen knot. The head is still oozing the iridescent fluid and she has the irresistible urge to lick it off him. _Holy shit, that was hot._

Shepard swallows the lump in her throat and looks up from his twitching member, only to find his bright blue eyes zeroed in on her.

Now, as commander of the Normandy and technically his superior, Shepard is expected to act with a high level of professionalism and poise. The logical thing to do here would be to apologize profusely and leave, never to speak of it again. What her crew get up to on their own time is none of her business. She understands a little bit of stress relief is needed sometimes.

But no. What she actually does is stare right back at him. Mouth gaping like a fish and her tongue tied behind her lips. If she could just get her legs to start working. _Move, damn it!_

__

__

Garrus remains seated, not saying a word and letting her gawk at him in all his naked, post-orgasm glory. He lifts a brow plate as she stands there, motionless and that one little movement jolts her awake.

Her feet suddenly receive the message from her brain screaming at her to run, and she does. Like a coward. Back into the elevator and punching the button so hard it nearly breaks. She leans back against the wall, head tilted up and cursing her stupid hesitation. Her skin feels hot, now more out of embarrassment. She needs to get back to her cabin and a cold shower. She appreciated the slow elevator before, now she despises it, tapping her feet and willing it to go faster.

The elevator _finally_ makes it back to deck two and she sprints to her room, locking the door behind her.

Shepard paces the cabin, with her hands on her head and trying to ignore the wetness between her thighs. Garrus, her subordinate, caught her watching him masturbatate. Not just an accidental, "Oh shit, sorry. I'll leave you alone," type of situation. No, she stood there and watched him _finish_ , like some kind of pervert!

How could she have let this happen? She's the damn commander of this vessel, she should have more self control than that.

But she can't deny...it was one of the hottest things she has ever witnessed, and the burning sensation in her pussy is _not_ going away, no matter how hard she tries to forget the way his hips thrusted up into his hand. All she can think about is sinking down onto his blue cock and riding him until he explodes within her. She whimpers at the thought of it.

Damn it! Maybe if she just quickly takes care of herself, it'll all go away and she can pretend it never happened. If he doesn't bring it up, neither will she. He probably didn't even see her.

Yeah. She’s going with that.

This is wrong. So utterly wrong. But the throbbing ache between her legs will not subside unless she does something about it. She hasn't had sex since she left N7 boot camp. She hasn't even touched herself, too exhausted each night from training. She deserves this.

With her mind made up, Shepard peels off her fatigues, the material sticking to her body causing her to shiver when the cool ship air hits her naked skin. She lays down on her bed on top of the sheets, spreading her legs quickly and diving right down to her center. The faster she can get off, the better.

The moment her fingertips touch her clit, she gasps, the bud so tender and swollen. She bites her lip as she rubs tight, little circles right on top of it, nearly causing her pain. The image of Garrus pumping his cock has her hurtling toward a quick finish. She wanted to be the one with her hands around him, making him moan and thrusting his hips into her clenched fist. His name tumbles out of her mouth as she dips her digits into her needy pussy, gathering the wetness to slather onto her clit.

She grabs her breast with her other hand, massaging the globe and squeezing her eyes shut. The hand on her clit moves faster and faster, her fingers slipping over her wet flesh, imagining his flicking, blue tongue lashing against her aching pearl. She wants him to pick her up and slam his dick inside her pussy, stretching her to her limit as he _takes her._

 _Oh fuck._ She's panting as her abdomen tightens, the white hot coil winding higher and higher-

_Tap tap tap tap_

Shepard freezes, her eyes snapping open to stare at the door. Her pussy clenches around nothing, the orgasm she was chasing withers away into a dull simmer, leaving her breathless and unsatisfied.

Oh no. Her mind automatically assumes the worst. Please let it just be Liara or Kaiden or _literally_ anyone else right now.

She jumps out of bed and grabs her shorts and jacket, throwing them on with not a care for underwear or a shirt. The shorts graze her still throbbing clit and she gasps at the sharp sensation. She zips up her hoodie and makes sure her hair isn’t a disheveled mess, attempting to be professional and put together. But there is nothing she can do about the bright, red blush on her cheeks.

It's probably not who she thinks it is. _Positive thoughts, Shepard._

She walks to the door, takes a deep breath, and opens it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's find out who is knocking on poor Shepard's door...

All those positive and wishful thoughts are chased out of her head as the air is sucked from her lungs when she sees just who is knocking at her door.

It is not the fresh-faced asari archeologist that they had recently rescued from Saren’s goons, nor is it the doe-eyed lieutenant with his romanticized ideations of the galaxy.

It's Garrus, because of course it is. _Shit._ Her heart hammers against her ribs as her stomach twists into knots. He’s dressed in just his black undersuit with the zipper halfway up his torso, revealing his slim, toned waist. His visor is gone, letting her see his face without his signature accessory, the geometric colony markings a deeper blue in the absence of the distracting light. He’s not even wearing his boots, his two-toed feet bare against the cold, metal floor.

His arms are crossed, showing off the defined, corded muscles in his biceps bulging beneath the suit and she can’t help but to nearly drool over the strength behind them, imagining him using those muscles to throw her over his shoulder and haul her to the bed.

The seven feet tall turian is staring at her expectantly when she doesn’t greet him right away, almost with a smug look of satisfaction. She needs to get herself under control, before she just grabs him by the hand, pulls him inside and shoves his face between her legs. That would not look good in the official complaint report. The first human Spectre sexually harassing her turian crewmate. It might even be an intergalactic incident to be handled by the council. Oh, wouldn't _that_ just make Sparatus’s day.

"Garrus," she croaks. Awkwardly clearing her throat, she attempts to act casual, "H-hey.” Her voice still cracks, making her stutter.

"Commander." He says nonchalantly, his sub-vocals deep and raspy. _Ohh_ how it does things to her. "Busy?"

"Uh, no." She crosses her own arms, leaning back on one foot and giving a half-assed smile, "Just...reading emails." _Ugh._ She wants to slap herself for real. This is a piss poor attempt at casual.

He raises a brow plate, "Mind if I…?" He doesn't finish his sentence but Shepard understands what he's asking. She doesn’t want to be rude, but having Garrus inside her cabin when her pussy is currently _begging_ her to just rip off his clothes and stuff his cock into her cunt, is probably not a good idea.

But she relents, against her better judgement, "Sure, come on in." She turns around, not letting him see the absolute panic in her eyes. She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly...

He enters her cabin and the door closes behind him automatically. She spins back around to face him, a clearly fake smile tugging at her lips, "What’s up?” _What’s up?_ She tries to keep away the grimace at her inappropriateness. They might be off duty right now technically but he is still her subordinate and she has completely forgotten how to address him as such. Being painfully aroused is wiping her brain of any semblance of higher thought at the moment. Plus the image of him masturbating is still burned into her memory, and she can’t even look at him without picturing his hand on his dick and his head thrown back in pleasure.

Garrus shrugs, leaning against one of the multiple desks in the room. She narrows her eyes at the furniture. _I have too many desks in this room. What did Anderson need all these desks for?_

"Oh, nothing.” His reply drags her away from her rambling thoughts, “I got your message saying you were headed down a while ago.”

“Yeah, I uh,” She fumbles for something to say and she _knows_ he can see her struggling. How could he not at this point? She rubs the back of her neck, “I must have gotten distracted.” _Great lie, Shepard. Very convincing._

“You sure?” He asks skeptically, straightening up and taking a step toward her, “I could have sworn that I saw you down there.”

Her eyes widen, her mouth running dry as she takes a step back, "Umm..."

Garrus lifts a mandible in a smirk, and she can see the row of needle sharp teeth gleaming in the low light of her cabin. She backs away from his approach, but he doesn’t slow down, practically stalking her, “I thought I saw you watching me.”

She’s speechless as his gaze pierces through her facade and she has trouble breathing, or thinking. Shepard is never one without words. She can damn near talk her way out of any situation, but this is different. There is something about Garrus that just makes her mind go blank and her body run hot.

She wrings her hands nervously, "I um…"

"And I know you liked it."

Shepard bumps her hip into the table in the middle of the room, nearly choking at his blatant admission. She rears her head back, shocked, "What? How could you know that?"

"I could smell you, Shepard." He takes a predatory step towards her again, "I can still smell you." 

She curses under her breath. Damn his superior olfactory senses. Well, no sense in trying to lie her way out of this awkward moment. She looks down at her bare feet, unable to meet his eyes as she apologizes, "I'm so sorry, Garrus." The burning embarrassment at having been caught flames her face, "It was a momentary lack of judgment. It won't happen again."

"That's a shame." Another step towards her. He is getting really close and she is running out of room to escape. She can feel the heat radiating off of him and the animalistic way he is hunting her triggers her fight or flight instincts, but the only thing that does is turn her on even more. "You seem really tense."

Where the hell is all of this coming from? She did _not_ expect this kind of behaviour from him. She thought he would be just as mortified as she was. What happened to the young, idealistic C-Sec agent with a passion for justice, and who replaced him with this intense, suave, and confident _male_?

And male he is. Her eyes glance down and widen when she sees the large, prominent bulge in his undersuit. Her back hits the wall with a thud, too distracted staring at his concealed erection to notice where she is going. Shepard is now cornered, with nowhere to run and a very horny, very attractive turian is eyeing her up and down like he wants to eat her. "I'm not tense." She rebukes lamely.

Garrus towers over her, leaning his forearm on the wall above her head and boxing her in. His bright blue eyes are hooded as his nose plates lift to audibly sniff her. The red blush on her cheeks amplifies, her body heating up and rekindling the fire in her loins. "You ever fuck a turian, Shepard?"

"No." She squeaks, swallowing the giant lump in her throat. Her face is _burning_. This can't be happening. Is this really happening? She hopes to any god that's out there that this is actually happening.

He hums, a loud purring now rumbling from his throat, "I've never fucked a human. This will be...interesting." His confidence wanes for a moment, the dark intensity in his eyes softening from wanton lust to shy hopefulness, "If you want."

He doesn’t even need to ask, regulations be damned. She is beyond the point of no return and she will not let him leave this room until he _fucks_ her. Her eyes dance back and forth between his, her voice uncharacteristically timid, "Yes."

The moment she gives her approval, Garrus surprises her by snarling, bending at the knees and scooping her up effortlessly, her legs automatically encircling his waist. She holds onto the back of his neck, noticing the soft spot behind his fringe and grinds her pelvis against his abdomen. The movement rubs her clit just right, sparking the embers into a roaring flame once again, burning her from the inside out.

He rounds the corner, carrying her to the bed and drops her down on the sheets. She wastes no time, grabbing the hem of her shirt and ripping it off, letting her firm, modest breasts bounce free, the material of the garment scraping her pink nipples. Garrus drags her shorts off and throws them behind him, his eagerness for her tangible. He grips her thighs, making indentations in her skin. He forces them to her stomach, spreading her open. She leans back on her forearms, her eyes glued to his face, biting her lip as her stomach flutters in anticipation.

Garrus gets to his knees, his predatory gaze now drinking in the sight of her neatly trimmed mound, still slick and shimmering. She has never been more thankful for her grooming habits down there until now, even though she never expected anyone to be seeing her like this any time soon. _Always pays off to be prepared, clearly._

The fervent turian lowers his jaw to unfurl his long tongue and her cunt aches for that flexible appendage to be inside of her. She catches a glimpse of his sharp teeth again and she hesitates, apprehensive of those teeth so close to her most vulnerable parts.

Shepard attempts to close her legs, but he growls at her squirming, keeping them open. When he doesn't remove his attention from her bare pussy, she clears her throat awkwardly, "Hey um," His eyes flick to hers, the hooded orbs full of unadulterated desire, "Just try to be careful."

His silence begins to grate at her nerves when a rattling purr rumbles through his throat. He rakes his claws gently on her legs, causing bumps to appear on her skin, "Don't worry." He says, "I did a little research before I came up here.” He gives her a cheeky smirk, “I’ll take care of you.”

Shepard relaxes her muscles at his reassurance, her legs spreading further, now completely at his mercy. She watches him extend that long, magnificent blue tongue and just barely swipe it over her pearl. She gasps at the contact, her abdomen tightening already. It won’t take much for him to wind her back up and push her off the edge.

He keeps his crystal blue eyes on hers as he licks up and down her slit, his tongue slithering over her swollen nub. She can feel the vibrations from his purring on the muscled appendage, entering her cunt and causing it to clench, rattling against all the right nerves. She lets out a whimper when he touches the tip of his tongue to her opening, swirling around teasingly until moving back up to her greedy clit once more.

His eyes shut for a brief moment, softly moaning into her pussy, " _Mmm_ you taste incredible."

She nearly faints at his words, collapsing flat on her back, no longer able to hold herself up. Her legs spread further, pushing her needy cunt up into his face, silently pleading with him not to stop.

Garrus chuckles, humming, "So eager." He dives back between her legs, swirling his tongue over her pearl, the nerves in her body firing and causing her legs to twitch. She whines at his voice, gods that _voice_ , losing herself in what he's doing to her body. She cries out at a particularly rough swipe, her toes beginning to curl. Holy _fuck_ , she hasn't felt this alive in _years._

He switches tactics, catching her off guard, using his forearms to keep her thighs open and pulling up the hood of her throbbing clit with his fingers, exposing her little nub of flesh to his lashings. She can hardly breathe as he laps at her pearl over and over again, the electric sensations becoming too much for her to handle.

In no time at all, the coil inside her winds tighter and tighter until finally it snaps. She screams, her legs tensing up as she arches her back. His long, flexible tongue continues to lick her pulsing nub, her fluids coating the muscle. Her hands fly to his arms, digging her blunt nails into his hide, unable to control the sporadic tremors in her legs. She humps his face as she rides wave after wave of pure ecstasy, the tension releasing from her sore muscles and bleeding away into a gentle, continuous current of pleasure.

He surprises her by circling the rim of her entrance with a single finger, a low growl coming from his throat, “Spirits Shepard,” He groans, “I don't even need to open you up."

Her head lulls to the side as her eyes open, the aftershocks of her orgasm still jolting through her as she attempts to catch her breath. She doesn’t understand what he means by that statement, but he seems surprised and excited at the revelation. Perhaps female turians are different from humans in that regard, needing their plates to be coaxed open by their mates. Her knowledge of alien biology is a bit rusty, though she is about to get a crash course of male turian anatomy very soon.

The impatient turian gets to his feet, pulling down the zipper of his under suit and shedding the black garment to the floor. Shepard’s eyes widen when he grabs his massive erection, pumping the girthy shaft twice, the tip weeping and a shimmering liquid oozing from around his sheath. He looks down at her cunt eagerly, rumbling in that rich, sexy voice, "You're ready for me." It sounds more like a statement than a question, and she swallows, becoming nervous at the sight of his large cock, wondering with no small amount of uncertainty just how he will fit that thing inside of her. It has been some time since her last lover, and her fingers do not even compare to his size.

Her body is still limp as he scoots her up the bed and he kneels on the mattress, gripping her thighs and proceeding to practically fold her in half. He takes his cock in one hand, tilting her hips up with the other and brings his rigid member to her pussy that is still slippery and wet, teasing her opening with the pointed, tapered head.

She mewls helplessly as he slowly, gently feeds his cock into her fluttering pussy, her soft walls clenching down on the large intrusion. His lubricant and the fluids from her orgasm aid in his advance but the near painful stretch is intense, causing her to shut her eyes tight against the burn.

He starts with shallow thrusts, forcing himself deeper and deeper until his plates are flush with her rear. Shepard can’t breathe, the air frozen in her lungs as her entire body tenses up, struggling to cope with the invasion. She tries to relax, and he thankfully holds himself still, letting her adjust to his girth, the tip of his dick resting against that one spot no human man could ever hit. His blue eyes roll back and his mandibles go lax when her cunt squeezes him involuntarily. " _Nnuuhh_ spirits,” He moans, panting, ”You're so tight, Shepard."

She can only whine in appreciation, too distracted by his cock literally splitting her open. Once the sharp burn fades into a more manageable pressure, Shepard opens her eyes and nods once to let him know she’s ready. He pulls back slowly, their fluids mingling together making his cock shiney and slick, until only the head remains within her. He surges forward, less gentle this time and she cries out as the swollen, puffy lips of her cunt strain to allow his rigid length to spear through her.

Her legs fall so that her knees touch the bed, completely spread open for him as she writhes below him. He doesn't slow down, speeding up his movements and setting a rhythmic, steady pace. The pressure in her cunt morphs into blinding pleasure, every pump of his hips sending her higher and higher to another electrifying orgasm. He grabs her hips, pulling her body into his forceful thrusts. His hands wander to her waist, encircling his fingers around her, a low growl leaving his throat. He continues exploring her body, moving to her breasts, massaging the globes and tweaking her nipples as his hips continue to pump roughly against her ass.

His alien cock overwhelms her senses, the ridges and bumps on his shaft unique in how they scrape inside her sensitive pussy. Her fingers entwine with the sheets on the bed as she tries to keep her head up. His face is twisted into carnal desire, his eyes nearly black with passion as he watches his large, blue cock disappear inside her tiny, human cunt. He grips onto her hips again, forcing himself as deep as he can, grinding the edge of his sheath against her nub.

With no warning, he snarls, flipping her over and forcing her to her hands and knees. He shuffles behind her, slotting himself between her spread legs and grabs her arms, yanking them behind her back. He enters her pussy once again with a savage thrust, this time much smoother. He starts a brutal pace, hammering inside her impossibly deeper as she rolls her hips back to match him, the slapping of rough plates on supple flesh loud in her ears causing the tips to turn red.

He changes position once again, forcing her chest to the sheets. He maneuvers her hands above her head with his own on the bed, his claws digging into her flesh as he pins her down, his cowl now pushing against her back, effectively caging her in. His hips continue their pace, her legs spread uncomfortably wide as she squirms beneath him. She has never been so passive in the bedroom, but Garrus demands she submit to him, allowing him to throw her around and use her body as he desires.

Shepard can no longer speak, her face muffled by the pillows. All she can do is take his forceful, animalistic thrusts, tilting her ass up so that he continues to pummel that one spot inside her that makes her see stars and her eyes roll back. Her chest heaves as the coil winds tight again, her body tensing up as she climbs higher to that razor edge, before he shoves her off of it.

Her cunt spasms violently with another euphoric orgasm, her cries of his name filling the spartan cabin. Garrus grunts at the rhythmic squeezing of his cock, driving him harder and deeper into her, the wet sucking sounds between them positively lewd. He rakes his tongue and teeth over the back of her neck and she is momentarily concerned that he is going to bite her, but she is incapable of any cognitive thought at the moment.

“ _Mmm_ you ready for my knot, Shepard?”

She is gasping, whimpering mess at this point, with tears in her eyes and sweat dripping down her overheated body. She responds with a wailing chant of, "Yes, yes!" Her brain is too muddied to comprehend what he has asked her and she squeals when his hips drive even faster against her.

The thicker portion of his shaft presses against her already bruised opening with every thrust, sinking in further and further. He slams into her once, twice then he lets out a guttural groan, his teeth gnashing next to her ear, but not biting down as he cums, spurting and emptying himself within her. She can feel his cock jump and throb inside her tender pussy as he fills her, the warm liquid coating her insides and leaking around his dick onto the bed.

The firm ball of flesh at his base quickly grows, the pressure in her cunt increasing to uncomfortable levels until it finally stops, his knot locking him and his cum inside her bruised pussy. He grunts with every twitch his dick makes, lazily pumping his hips against her and ensuring every last drop of hot cum is squeezed out.

Garrus stills above her, nothing but their heavy breathing filling the room. He gently turns them so that he doesn't’ crush her with his weight, He moves her leg so that it is thrown behind her over his thigh, her body having gone limp.

 _Holy shit_ , that was _amazing_. Best sex she has ever head, hands down. She is incredibly sore and sticky and exhausted, but she has never felt better. Shepard can barely keep her eyes open as her turian lover runs his claws down her back, over her arms, and through her hair and she hums in content, completely satisfied. His dick is still twitching, but less often and without much force. It’s a little uncomfortable being spread eagle with his cock still firmly lodged within her, but she doesn’t mind. There are worse things than being physically stuck to a sexy, blue-eyed turian.

Their post-coital silence is interrupted when he clears his throat behind her, “So...” He asks nonchalantly, in a near mirror image to how he was acting when he first entered her cabin, “Feel better?”

She giggles, snuggling back into his sturdy frame and clenching her walls around his hard shaft still buried inside her pussy. He growls softly at the pressure, tangling his mandibles in her hair. "Much.” She answers.

He sighs with content, “Good, cause uh, I was gunna ask…”

When he doesn’t finish his sentence right away, she urges him on, “What?”

His talons dance over her hip, traveling down to her sore clit and teasing the over-sensitive nub, causing her to gasp and jerk her hips backwards, "Why don’t we make this a regular thing, hm?”

She has to try and focus on his words as he continues to play with her, making her shiver. She is breathless as she asks him, “What do you mean?” 

He gives her a small lick on her temple, relenting in her squirming and ceasing his attack on her pearl, resting his hand on her waist, “Well, whenever you're feeling stressed, you let me know. I’ll be happy to relieve your tension again, Shepard.”

She supposes there's no harm in letting off a little steam every now and then, and since he is so willing, and so very experienced with her body now, Shepard doesn’t see the issue. As long as they do it discreetly and not let it become a problem out in the field, then having her own personal turian dick ready for her to use sounds absolutely marvelous.

Shepard laughs, turning her head so that she can see his face, “I have no problem with that.”

He purrs happily, "Good to know.” He then surprises her by pressing his mouth plates to her in an imitation of a kiss. She responds, pursing her lips and returning the small, but sweet gesture. When she pulls back to look into his eyes, a tiny flutter of something else, something deeper and more meaningful blooms in her heart.

Garrus wiggles his hips, noticing his knot has deflated enough for him to remove himself from between her legs. He gently pulls himself free, their mixed fluids oozing out of her cunt. Damn it, she's gunna need to wash up before she can sleep but she is way too lazy to deal with it right now. Besides, she can barely move and walking is definitely out of the question. Anyone who would see her go to the showers would notice her bow legs and then rumors would fly around the ship like a contagious disease.

Garrus stands from the bed, grabbing his undersuit and slipping it on, “Need to head back down before Kaidan sees me walking out of your cabin. Wouldn’t look good."

Shepard sits up, grabbing the sheet to cover her breasts as she watches him get dressed, "I get it." She’s a bit disappointed that he can’t stay with her for the rest of the night shift, but she understands. The bow legs would just incite rumors and wild speculation, but seeing Garrus leave her cabin in the middle of the night would definitely cause all sorts of problems.

He turns to leave, getting about halfway to the door when Shepard calls out to him, remembering the reason why she went down into the cargo hold in the first place and how this whole thing started, "I’ll be down later to check out those upgrades for the Mako.”

He pivots around when he opens the door, giving her that same cheeky smirk again, "Sure thing, Commander.” He exits her cabin, the doors shutting behind him, leaving her alone once again.

Shepard flops down onto her mattress with the biggest smile on her face. The sticky mess between her legs is a nuisance, but she can’t bring herself to care. She hasn’t felt this good in a long while, and now she’ll be able to achieve this whenever she desires. Though, that ping, that flutter, in her chest when he was looking down at her after their first kiss, is a bit concerning. This liaison between them can’t be more than anything other than sex. No matter what, she will need to keep reminding herself of that. But she can’t deny, she felt something in that moment with him...maybe he did too...

She shakes her head with a self-defeating laugh. No, don’t be ridiculous. It was just the hormones, nothing more. She turns onto her side, tucking away those useless thoughts and attempts to get some rest, her dreams filled with a certain pair of crystal blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder what that could mean???
> 
> Garrus is a little OOC here, but I hope that's okay. I love growly, dominant Garrus :)
> 
> This story is part of a series that is going to have multiple parts as I go through the games. Basically a steamy scene after every important event, like after Feros, Noveria. and before Ilos. 
> 
> So yeah, expect more sexy times between these two for the foreseeable future :D

**Author's Note:**

> Who is it????? :D


End file.
